BECAUSE YOU'RE MY UNIVERSE
by PrincessNaraa
Summary: Perjalanan cinta seorang Park Chanyeol yang penuh canda tawa bersama yeojachingu-nya yang imut nan polos/Perjalan cinta seorang Do Kyungsoo yang penuh raut wajah datar dan senyum yang mengembang bersama yeojachingunya yang cantik dan bersikap dewasa/ Setiap hubungan selalu ada tiap konflik pasti ada penyelesaian/Romance/HappyEnding/Drama.
1. Sinopsis

SINOPSIS

* * *

Menjalani sebuah hubungan bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi setiap orang begitu juga dengan tokoh di dalam cerita ini.

Selingkuh,putus tanpa alasan, putus karena terlalu baik dan putus karena terlalu jahat? _Jinjja_ , itu sudah biasa.

Tak jarang dari sedikit pasangan yang bisa melewati hal tersebut melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan.

Lalu? Bagaimana dengan yang putus di tengah jalan? Tentu saja cari yang baru,benar kan?.

Apa perlu bertanya pada mereka tentang apa itu suatu hubungan? Arrasseo,kalau kalian memaksa. Ini dia ~

 _Apa_ _pengertian_ _dan_ _hal_ _yang_ _paling_ _penting_ _dalam_ _suatu_ _hubungan_ _menurutmu?_

 _Do_ _Kyungsoo_  
 _"Hubungan adalah kisah cintaku dan yeoja manis itu. Yang paling penting adalah kepercayaan. Maka cinta akan sempurna. Nado Saranghae Heeyi-ah..."_

 _Park_ _Rin_ _Hee_  
 _"Molla.. Aku hanya tahu hal yang paling penting dari suatu hubungan adalah kepercayaan dan kesabaran yang berada di titik yang paling tinggi_ "

 _Park_ _Chanyeol_  
 _"For me, the answer is Rinrin. My answer is Rinrin._ _Hehe, ani.. ani.. menurutku hubungan adalah masa dimana kau tidak pernah merasa sendiri. Dan hal yang terpenting dari itu adalah- umm...senyumannya._  
 _M-mwo? Apa aku salah lagi? Apa jawabanku salah?"_

 _Do_ _Rinrin_  
 _"Hubungan, ya? Maksudmu, hubunganku dengan Chanyeollie oppa, begitu? Dan, hal yang terpenting dari itu.., hanya ada aku dan Chanyeollie oppa."_

Mungkin,bagi kau yang membaca jawaban di atas tidak terlalu tertarik pada cerita yang akan di bawakan.

Cerita ini juga dimulai dari titik awal pertemuan keempat anak manusia ini.. Sampai mereka sukses dalam hubungan cinta..

Yang kita tidak tahu kapan akhirnya..

Tapi percayalah.. Ini kisah yang biasa saja tapi membawa kesan yang mendalam saat kau mulai terbawa dalam suasananya~~

* * *

IG :  
NAEGARINHEE  
PARTOFPARK

Ada saran atau masukan? Jangan segan-segan chingu^^

Next?  
 _{Chapter 1 : London's Story (Rin Hee's Side)}_

🌻 Slow Update🌻


	2. London's Story (Rin Hee's Side)

Chapter 1 : London's Story (Rin Hee's Side)

* * *

 _ **London, Spring 2010.**_  
" _Park Chanyeol! Hurry up please_ , _or i'll leave you alone here!_ " teriak _Rin Hee_ dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari luar seraya memanggil _namdongsaeng-nya_ yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

" _I'm_ _comin~~_ , _wait meee.._ _Noona-ya_ apa semalam kau melihat akun twitter ku? _Heol_ , ada seorang _yeoja_ yang mem-follow _account_ ku, _she's very cute you know? And-_ " sela _Chanyeol_ dan keluar dari kamarnya.

" _I never care about that, kajja_ " _Rin Hee_ berjalan dan menarik lengan _Chanyeol_.

Tidak penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi. Bagi _Rin Hee_ itu adalah _habits_.

" _And- she has an oppa, i think that her oppa is handsome, like me noona-ya_ " sambung _Chanyeol._

"Berisik sekali kau _Park Chanyeol?!_ bila kau terus meracau tidak jelas, kita bisa terlambat,kau tahu kan? _This is the last day we're in London?!_ Besok kita akan pindah ke _Korea, arrasseo?_ " balas _Rin Hee_.

" _Jinjja_ besok _?! Daebakkk! Kajja_ "sekarang gantian _Chanyeol_ yang menarik tangan _noona-nya_ dan masuk ke dalam mobil menuju sekolah mereka _Dulwich College London_ salah satu sekolah terkenal di _London_.

Selain sekolah terkenal, sekolah mereka juga disebut-sebut sebagai tempatnya lulusan orang-orang terbaik.

 **\- Chapter 1 : London's Story** **(Rin** **Hee's** **Side) -**

"Hubungi aku saat kau pulang duluan _yeollie-ah_ , agar aku tidak menunggu angin di halte seperti dua hari yang lalu" sela _Rin Hee_ sebelum meninggalkan _Chanyeol_ di mobil.

" _Arrasseo noona-yya_ " balas _Chanyeol_ dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 _Rin Hee_ pun menuju ruang kelasnya, sesampainya di kelas, ia segera menghampiri teman-temannya dan mengajak mereka menuju Cafetaria megah yang lebih tepat disebut restaurant.

" _Ah_ , besok aku akan pindah ke _Korea_ , jaga dirimu baik-baik, _ne?_ " sela _Rin Hee_ memulai pembicaraan dengan _Minyu_.

" _Ah,jinjja?! Heol,_ aku jadi rindu pada _appa_ dan _eomma_ ku disana,saat liburan nanti aku akan menemuimu _Rin Hee-ah_ " balas _Minyu_ dan mencubit gemas pipi _Rin Hee_.

" _Yaksok?_ " _Rin Hee_ mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

" _Ne,yaksok_ " balas _Minyu_ dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah jari kelingking _Rin Hee_.

 _Gong Minyu_ , Sahabat _Rin Hee_ satu-satunya yang berasal dari _Korea_ seperti dirinya, ia masuk ke sekolah ini karena beasiswa dan setiap liburan musim panas,ia akan kembali ke _Korea Selatan_ untuk mengunjungi _Appa_ dan _Eomma-nya_..

" _What are you talking about,hm? We're not understand_ " sela _Elisabeth_ dan memotong pembicaraan _Rin Hee_ dan _Minyu_.

" _Nothing, just- tomorrow i'll go to Korea and leaving from London. Ah i'll miss you guys_ " balas _Rin Hee_ dan menopang dagunya.

" _Is that true,why? Ah- don't forget us in london Rin Hee,we'll miss you too_ " balas _Cays_ dan memasang wajah sedih.

 _Rin Hee_ menganggukkan kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian kembali bergosip ria bersama teman-temannya.

Mulai dari murid yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai primadona sekolah sampai anak dari pemilik _KimCho Group_ yang terkenal di _Korea Selatan_.

Disela-sela mengobrol, _Rin Hee_ melihat _namdongsaeng-nya_ ditarik oleh _professor Dose._ Profesor Favorit nya.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai dihukum oleh Profesor yang terkenal dengan kelembutannya itu? Jinjja, namja itu pasti sudah keterlaluan._

 _Kekeke~ akan aku tanyakan nanti saat pulang sekolah._

 _-_ **To Be** **Continue** **-**

* * *

 **IG RP :**  
 **NAEGARINHEE**  
 **PARTOFPARK**

 **Ada saran atau** **masukan? Jangan** **segan-segan** **chingu^^**

 **Next?**  
 _ **{Chapter**_ _ **2 : London's**_ _ **Story**_ _ **(Chanyeol's**_ _ **Side)}**_

 **Slow Update**


	3. London's Story (Chanyeol's Side)

LONDON'S STORY (CHANYEOL'S SIDE)

* * *

 _ **London, Spring 2010.**_  
" _Park Chanyeol! Hurry up please or i'll leave you alone here!_ " teriak _Rin Hee_ dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

" _I'm_ _comin~_ , _wait a minute_. _Noona-ya_ apa semalam kau melihat akun twitter ku? _Heol_ , ada seorang _yeoja_ yang mem- _follow_ _account_ ku, _she's very cute you know? And-_ " sela _Chanyeol_ dan keluar dari kamarnya.

 **Berbicara setengah-setengah adalah salah satu bagian dari** _ **Park**_ _ **Chanyeol's Habit**_ _ **List.**_

" _I never care about that, kajja_ " _Rin Hee_ berjalan dan menarik lengan _Chanyeol_.

" _And- she has an oppa, i think that her oppa is handsome, like me noona-ya_ " sambung _Chanyeol_

"Berisik sekali kau _Park Chanyeol?!_ bila kau terus meracau tidak jelas, kita bisa terlambat,kau tahu kan? _This is the last day we're in London?!_ Besok kita akan pindah ke _Korea, arrasseo?_ " balas _Rin Hee_.

" _Jinjja?! Daebakkk! Kajja_ " _Chanyeol_ menarik tangan _noona-nya_ dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Menuju sekolah mereka yaitu _Dulwich College London_ salah satu sekolah terkenal di _London_.

 **\- Chapter** **2 : London's** **Story** **(Chanyeol's** **Side) -**

Setelah melepas _safety belt_ dan memastikan _Rin_ _Hee_ keluar mobil dengan sempurna tanpa tersandung atau terjatuh sedikitpun, _Chanyeol_ keluar dari mobil dan menuju lapangan basket.

Namun,baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya di lapangan basket,segerombolan _yeoja_ menghampirinya dan membuat _mood_ nya rusak dengan meminta tanda tangan ataupun sekedar berfoto dengannya.

 _Kalian pikir aku artis? Not yet. Wkwk_

" _Sorry girls,please stay away from me, i'm on unmood now_ " sela _Chanyeol_ dan membuat segerombolan _yeoja_ itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

 _ **Ber-Drama tentu saja.**_

" _Jinjja_ , hidup kalian penuh drama,huh?!" gumam _Chanyeol_.

 _I don't care_. Satu kata yang tepat untuk mewakili perasaan _Chanyeol_ , apa yang dia lakukan setelah melihat para _yeoja_ itu ber-drama? Pergi? Tentu saja. Lalu apalagi?.

"Mau kemana kau _Park Chanyeol_ setelah membuat gadis-gadis tak berdosa itu menangis? Dan- dimana _noona_ mu yang cantik dan manis itu?" sela seorang _namja_ menggunakan _Bahasa_ _Korea_.

" _Ah- Our senior_. Kau tahu? Aku bukan _bodyguard-nya_. Catat! Aku hanya _NAMDONGSAENG-NYA_. Dan- kau ini kan _chingu-nya ah best Chingu_ , untuk apa bertanya padaku" ketus _Chanyeol_ dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tahu bertanya padamu tidak ada gunanya,cih- dasar payah" cibir namja ber-name tag. _Zhang yi xing (Lay)_ itu.

"Kau tahu bahwa bertanya padaku tidak ada gunanya dan kau bertanya juga? Sekarang siapa yang payah? Aku atau kau?" balas _Chanyeol_ sarkastik.

"Jadi- kau menganggap ku payah?!" balas _Lay_ dan menarik kerah baju _Chanyeol_.

"Menurutmu?" balas _Chanyeol_ menantang.

" _Bastard!_ " teriak _Lay_ dan memukul wajah _Chanyeol_.

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu? Cih- dasar lemah!" balas _Chanyeol_.

 _Lay_ yang mendengar ejekan demi ejekan dari mulut _Chanyeol_ yang semakin panas semakin memukul _namja_ itu,walaupun hanya di bagian kanan wajah maupun tubuhnya.

Hanya bagian kanan.

Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ bertubuh _atletis_ dan berkepribadian lembut yang mengajar _Sastra Inggris_ datang dan melihat perkelahian kedua murid paling berpengaruh di sekolah itu.

Tanpa perlu diaba-abakan _namja_ itu datang dan berteriak lantang menghentikan perkelahian dua murid yang terkenal akan kepintaran dan ketampanannya.

" _Chanyeol Park! Zhang yi xing! What are you doing? Stop it,right now!_ " teriak _Prof. Dose_ dari ujung koridor dengan suara _manly_ nya.

Yap, _namja_ tampan berbadan atletis itu adalah _Profesor_ yang mengajar sastra inggris _Prof. Eldryan Dose._

" _Oh my god,his voice is so manly and sexy_ " bisik beberapa orang siswi sambil melihat ke arah _Prof. Dose._

" _Ekhm, i'm sorry. Chanyeol Park! Follow me. Now!_ " sela _Prof. Dose_.

" _I don't want, he's punch me first_ " bela _Chanyeol_.

" _Follow me now!_ " sela _Prof. Dose_ dan menarik telinga _Chanyeol_ sambil berjalan menuju ruangan khusus _'Siswa Pembangkang dan Perusak Tanaman'(?)_.

" _Aww, i'm sorry Prof, aww_ " rengek _Chanyeol_ dan memegang tangan _Prof. Dose_ yang sedang menarik telinga kanannya.

" _No comment_ " balas _Prof. Dose_ dan menarik _Chanyeol_ melewati Cafetaria.

 **\- To Be Continue -**

* * *

 **IG RP** **:**  
 **NAEGARINHEE**  
 **PARTOFPARK**

 **Ada saran atau masukan? Jangan segan-segan chingu^^**

 **Next?**  
 _ **{Chapter 3 : I'm**_ _ **Really**_ _ **Sick**_ _ **Noona-Yya}**_

 **Slow Update**


	4. I'm Really Sick Noona-yya

I'M REALLY SICK NOONA-YYA

* * *

" _You can go back to your class_ " sela _Prof. Dose_

" _Thank you,prof_ " balas _Chanyeol_ dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju ruang kelasnya yang terletak di lantai 1. _Chanyeol_ jalan dengan pakaian yang antah berantah,dasi yang tidak terpasang rapi dan keringat yang bercucuran.

" _Ah, he's so sexy, ah- can we help you,Junior?_ " sela seorang gadis ber-name tag ' _Lily_ _Cassly_ _Everdeen_ '

" _No thank's_ " balas _Chanyeol_ lemah dan hampir terjatuh.

" _Ah- your body say,that you're want us to help you_ " balas _Lily_ lagi dan mengelap keringat di bagian pipi _Chanyeol_.

" _Stay away from him!_ " teriak seorang gadis dan menghampiri _Chanyeol_ dan _Lily_ bersama teman-temannya.

" _Ah- you again?! You always disturb my happiness, this junior is mine!_ " balas _Lily_.

 _ **Primadona**_ _ **sekolah**_ _ **yang**_ _ **menyukai**_ _ **Chanyeol**_ _ **sejak**_ _ **lama. -Lily**_

" _He's my younger brother,Lily. He's not yours! Stay away from him, or i'll make your life same like your best friend!_ " balas _Rin Hee_ sinis.

" _You win this time! But see how you'll repay your act!_ " teriak _Lily_ dan menjauhkan dirinya dari _Chanyeol_.

" _Cass wait-_ " sela _Rin Hee_ dan menopang tubuh _Chanyeol_ yang hampir tumbang.

" _What?!_ " balas _Lily_ sinis

" _The most desirable school girl that's me, not you_ " balas _Rin Hee_ dan tersenyum sarkastik.

" _Aarrgghhh_!" teriak _Lily_ dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

 **\- Chapter** **3 : I'm** **Really Sick Noona-Yya -**

" _Aish,jinjja_. Kau ini lemah sekali! Kau hanya disuruh membersihkan kaca yang ada disekolah,dan kau menjadi seperti ini?" cerca _Rin Hee_.

" _Noona_ ,aku benar-benar sakit, tolong ambilkan kaus kaki bermotif _mickey mouse_ di meja ku, _noona-yya_ " mohon _Chanyeol_.

" _Arrasseo_ , tunggu disini" balas _Rin Hee_ dan mengambilkan kaus kaki yang diminta _Chanyeol_.

Setelah mengambilkan kaus kaki tersebut _Rin Hee_ pun memasangkannya dan memijat pelan telapak kaki _Chanyeol_.

" _Noona_ , perutku sakit sekali, apa aku terlambat makan tadi? _Aish_ ,aku tidak makan tadi" gumam _Chanyeol_ dan memegang dahinya ala orang pusing.

"Jangan-jangan~ _Yeol-ah? Kajja_ ,kita ke rumah sakit!" sela _Rin Hee_ tiba-tiba berubah panik.

" _Anniyo noona-yya. Nan gwaenchanayo_ " balas _Chanyeol_ lemah.

" _Anniyo!,_ _noona_ akan meminta _Dokter Song_ merawatmu. _Cakhkman_. _Don't go anywhere,i'll be back_ " balas _Rin Hee_ berlari keluar apartemen.

 _ **Chanyeol**_ _ **POV's**_

Jangan salahkan aku bila _Dokter Song_ menyatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja atau bahkan Dokter itu tidak perlu memeriksaku karena pada kenyataannya aku baik-baik saja.

Aku hanya kelelahan. _Ah c'mon.._ Tidak masalah bukan mengerjai _Rin Hee noona_ sedikit? _Ckck~_

(Ddrrtt)  
Iph ku bergetar.

 _Ahh~_ sepertinya beberapa yeoja centil mengirimi ku pesan tidak penting lagi.

Akupun mulai membuka iph-ku dan menemukan _533 pesan dan 45 missed call_. _And- Cakhkman.._

 _What the hell?! Yeoja_ imut yang kemarin mem- _follow_ ku di _twitter_?! Dia mem- _favoritekan_ foto-

 _Rin Hee noona._

 _Ah-jinjja_ , kenapa tidak fotoku saja? Padahal.. Banyak sekali _yeoja-yeoja_ yang mem- _favorite_ kan fotoku. Tapi- kenapa _yeoja_ ini mem- _favoritekan_ foto _Rin Hee noona?_

" _Yeol-ah, noona kembali_ " terdengar suara _Rin Hee noona_ yang tergesa-gesa dan mempersilahkan _Dokter Song_ untuk masuk.

 _ **Author**_ _ **POV's**_

" _Yeol-ah, noona kembali"_ _Rin Hee_ masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan mempersilahkan _Dokter Song_ untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

" _Nan gwaenchanayo noona-yya,_ aku sudah bilang padamu tadi" sela _Chanyeol_ dan duduk santai memegang iph-nya.

" _M-mwo?! A-ah, samchon mianhaeyo_ , apa _samchon_ membawa resep obatnya? Aku akan menebusnya di apotik terdekat. Dan maafkan aku karena mengganggu waktumu" balas _Rin Hee_ dan menundukkan tubuhnya 90° pada _Dokter Song_.

" _Ah- gwaenchanayo Rin Hee-ah_. Ini resep obatnya, _samchon_ juga memiliki pasien di lantai 19. _Samchon_ pergi dulu _ne, anyeong,Chanyeol-a_ h cepat sembuh,ne" balas _Dokter Song_ dan keluar dari apartemen _Rin Hee._

" _Park Chanyeol!_ Ini **terakhir** kalinya aku panik karena ulahmu, aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi saat kau sakit!" sela _Rin Hee_ menekankan pada kata ' **Terakhir** ' dan menahan amarahnya.

" _N-noona-yya_ , j-jangan lakukan itu,aku hanya-" sela _Chanyeol_ terputus

" _Shut up! And Don't disturb me!_ " teriak _Rin Hee_ dan membanting pintu kamar _Chanyeol_.

" _I'm Really Sick Noona-yya, because of her- yes! Her!_ Pemilik akun ini, _ah jinjja!_ Bahkan dia hanya mem- _favoritekan_ fotomu, _noona-yya"_ teriak _Chanyeol_ dan mengacak rambutnya.

" _Namdongsaeng_ macam apa dia? Bahkan- dia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun padaku dan lebih mementingkan _Social media_ " gumam _Rin Hee_ tersenyum dan menjauhi pintu kamar _Chanyeol_.

"Semoga _yeoja_ yang mem- _Favoritekan_ fotoku itu adalah cinta sejatimu _Yeol-Ah_. _Noona_ berharap banyak akan hal itu. Dan semoga itu terjadi" doa _Rin Hee_ dan tersenyum tulus.

 _Rin Hee tidak bisa marah pada Chanyeol. Kecuali- jika yeoja ini memakai kalimat Mr. Park. Maka- jangan harap Rin Hee akan memaafkan Namdongsaengnya itu dengan mudah._

 **\- To Be Continue -**

* * *

 **IG :**  
 **NAEGARINHEE**  
 **PARTOFPARK**

 **Ada saran atau masukan? Jangan segan-segan chingu^^**

 **Next?**  
 _ **{Chapter 4 : Goodbye**_ _ **London}**_

 **Slow Update**


	5. Goodbye London

GOODBYE LONDON

* * *

Setelah Chanyeol membujuk noona-nya dengan berbagai cara,akhirnya noona-nya dengan senang hati akan memaafkannya dengan satu syarat.

 _"Chanyeol-ah, noona akan menyita black card mu selama seminggu,ne. Kalau kau menyetujuinya maka aku akan memaafkanmu" -Rin Hee_

 **\- Chapter 4 : Goodbye London -**

Kedua _Park_ bersaudara itupun diantarkan oleh _appa_ dan _eomma_ mereka menuju bandara dan menunggu pengumuman tentang pesawat yang akan berangkat menuju _negara ginseng_ tersebut.

Selama perjalanan keluarga ini selalu bercanda dan beberapa kali membuat pengguna jalan melirik ke arah mobil mereka. Setelah sampai di _Heathrow international airport._ _Park_ bersaudara itupun turun dan memeluk _appa_ dan _eomma_ mereka

" _Heeyi-ah,Yollie-ah_ , saat sampai di _Korea,_ hubungi _eomma_ , _eoh?_ " sela _Ny. Park_ dan memberikan tiket pesawat pada _Rin Hee_ dan _Chanyeol._

" _Ne,eomma_. Jaga diri _eomma_ dan _appa_ baik-baik _ne_ ,kami akan mengunjungi _appa_ dan _eomma_ di sini sewaktu-waktu" balas _Rin Hee_.

" _Chanyeol-ah_ , bawakan _appa_ calon istrimu nanti kesini, _ne?_ " sela _Tn. Park_ dan menepuk pelan bahu _Chanyeol_.

" _Chanyeol_ masih tahun kedua di _Senior High School,yeobu_. Ah- saat sampai di sana, _appa_ dan _eomma_ masukkan kalian ke sekolah favorit _Nam International High School Elite._ Untuk masalah uang, _eomma_ serahkan padamu _Heeyi-ah_ , karena kau anak sulung dan termasuk _yeoja_ yang tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan uang" balas _Ny. Park_ dan mengusap puncak kepala _Rin Hee._

" _Eomma_ , kau tidak adil, _eoh_! Bagaimana bila nenek sihir berisik dan pelit ini tidak memberikan uang saku seperti aku bersekolah di sini? _Aah- eomma_ " rengek _Chanyeol_ sambil berbisik.

"Nenek sihir yang berisik dan pelit itu ada disini dan ia adalah _noona-mu_ " sinis _Rin Hee_.

" _kekeke~ mianhaeyo noona_ " balas _Chanyeol_ dan membentuk jari tangannya seperti huruf V.

 _(Pengumuman: pesawat ke Korea akan berangkat 15 menit lagi)_

"Ah, pesawat kalian akan segera berangkat,sebaiknya kalian bergegas menuju pesawat. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ pasti akan sangat rindu pada kalian, terutama padamu _Heeyi-ah_ " balas _Tn. Park_ dan mencium kening putri sulungnya itu.

" _Ne,appa_. _Heeyi_ juga akan merindukan _appa_ dan _eomma_ " balas _Rin Hee_

" _Cih,_ dasar _yeoja manja_ " cibir _Chanyeol_.

"Untuk yang kedua kalinya kau menyindirku, _yeoja_ yang kau sebut _manja_ ini adalah _noona-mu_ " cicit _Rin Hee_ dan menyentil dahi _Chanyeol_.

" _Aww- appo_!" marah _Chanyeol_ dan mengusap-usap dahinya yang disentil oleh _Rin Hee_.

Setelah berpelukan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada _appa_ dan _eomma_ mereka. Mereka pun menuju pesawat dan dipandu oleh pramugari masuk ke ruangan khusus penumpang VIP.

 **\- Chapter 4 : Goodbye London -**

 _ **Chanyeol POV's**_

Akhirnya,setelah beberapa jam, kami berdua sampai di _Korea_. _Jinjja_ , dan _yeoja_ disebelahku, apa yang dia lakukan? Tidur? Begitulah.

 _Jinjja_ , apa aku harus membangunkannya? Tapi- sepertinya ia kelelahan dan aku tidak tega membangunkannya.

Sejahil-jahil nya aku,aku tetap menyayangi _yeoja_ ini.

Tapi- bila aku menggendongnya _ala bridal style_ , bisa-bisa kami dikira sepasang kekasih dan tidak ada yang mau berdekatan denganku walaupun aku cukup tampan- _ah ani_ \- sangat tampan.

"Kita sudah tiba, _hm_?" sela _yeoja_ disebelahku tiba-tiba.

" _Ne, noona-yya. Kajja_ " balasku dan mengambil blazer kesayangan miliknya.

"Yakk! Kembalikan blazer ku! Aku tidak mau kau memegang blazer itu lagi! _Park Chanyeol-ah_!" teriak _Heeyi_ _noona_ dan menarik kerah belakang bajuku.

 _Jinjja, dasar noona pabbo, jinjja-ahh._

"Sebagai _namdongsaeng_ yang baik, aku hanya membawakannya _noona-yya_ " balasku dan tersenyum yang paling _cute_.

" _Anniyo!_ " balas _Heeyi noona_.

"Padahal, aku hanya ingin membawakannya" balasku dan melemparkan blazer itu dengan tidak elite ke wajah _Heeyi noona_.

 _ **AUTHOR POV's**_

"Padahal, aku hanya ingin membawakannya" balas _Chanyeol_ dan melemparkan blazer itu dengan tidak elite ke wajah _Rin Hee_.

" _Yakk! Park Chanyeol! Jinjja!_ " teriak _Rin Hee_ dan melayangkan blazer nya diudara, bersiap untuk melempar blazer itu ke arah _Chanyeol_.

"Permisi, _Ms. Park_. Kau menutupi jalanku" tiba-tiba suara _baritone_ seorang _namja_ masuk menggetarkan gendang telinga _Rin Hee_.

 _'Jinjja, suara namja ini benar-benar merus- aish.'_ _Rin Hee_ membalikkan tubuhnya kesal dan termenung melihat _namja_ di depannya.

" _Ah-ne_ silahkan" balas _Rin Hee_ tiba-tiba.

 _Dasar ~_

" _Gomawoeyo_ " balas _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum manis.

 **\- To Be Continue -**

* * *

 **IG RP :**  
 **NAEGARINHER**  
 **PARTOFPARK**

 **Ada saran atau masukan? Jangan segan-segan** **chingu^^**

 **Next?**  
 _ **{Chapter 5 : Seoul**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **Coming}**_

 **Slow Update**


End file.
